Señales
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: KiKuro. Universo Alterno. Íncubo (del latín Incubus, in, 'sobre' y cubare, 'yacer', 'acostarse') es un demonio masculino que se supone se posa encima de la víctima durmiente, para tener relaciones sexuales y al que Kuroko deja entrar a su casa sin pensar realmente en las consecuencias.
1. Chapter 1

**Comunidad: **30vicios livejournal  
**Tabla de retos: **Sorpresa.  
**Tema: **03. Cita a ciegas.

**Notas:** Situado en un Universo Semi-alterno.

* * *

**Señales.**

Kuroko siempre se ha considerado un hombre sensato, si bien sus amigos y familia insisten en que tiene un sentido del humor retorcido y quizás un tanto cruel. Desde que era pequeño, nunca le costó trabajo acatar las reglas; era un niño tranquilo, callado y al que siempre se le veía absorto tras las páginas de un libro. Y aunque el género y el tamaño de los volúmenes crecieron junto a él, ofreciéndole mil historias en las cuales sumergirse, él nunca cambió su temperamento. Reglas tales como: limpia tu habitación, guarda las cosas que hayas usado y siempre pide las cosas _por favor_, quedaron impregnadas en él a manera de hábitos, que conservaría hasta el día de su muerte.

Sin embargo, una tarde, en su habitual recorrido a casa por medio del subterráneo, una de esas reglas le pareció de lo más inverosímil. _No hables con extraños, Tetsuya, ¿me escuchas? Podrían hacerte daño_, le había dicho su abuela cuando tenía cinco años y Ogiwara Shigehiro lo había convencido de ir a jugar basketball al otro lado de la calle, lejos de la protección de su abuela. _No hables con extraños y si uno te habla, dile a tu madre o dímelo a mí, sabes que aquí estoy cuando me necesites._

Sí, la abuela siempre había estado presente hasta el día su muerte, cuando él ya tenía dieciséis y ya no hacía falta hablar de extraños peligrosos que se llevan a los niños a sus camionetas para hacerles quién sabe qué. Así que no había nadie que lo que protegiera en ese momento, nadie a quien correr, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, balbuceando sobre un _hombre malo_, que en realidad era él.

Debido a su bajo perfil, casi siempre pasaba desapercibido, no sólo en lugares concurridos como el subterráneo, sino también en fiestas, fotografías y eventos importantes, por lo que era imposible que alguien se le acercara, mucho más a su edad. ¿Quién querría raptar a un joven de 25 años, claramente lejos de su infancia, llena de los mimos de su abuela y un montón de libros? La respuesta era nadie; el interesado era él. El extraño era él, aunque no tenía intenciones de acercarse al objeto de su interés, avistado por casualidad al levantar la mirada del libro que leía.

_Es bastante atractivo_, pensó Kuroko, bajando los ojos hacia su lectura. _Me pregunto cómo se llama_. Era la primera vez que lo veía en esa ruta, pues al ser bastante metódico (aunque nunca como su viejo amigo Midorima), solía tomar el tren a la misma hora, abordar el mismo vagón y sentarse también en el mismo lugar. Además, estaba seguro de que alguien como él no podía pasar desapercibido en una multitud.

_Él_ tenía el cabello rubio, natural a juzgar por su primera impresión y los ojos a juego, dorados como los rayos del sol, enmarcados por largas pestañas, de una forma tan peculiar que resultaba atractiva, pero también graciosa. Muchas otras ocupantes del vagón lo habían percibido, así que al menos la culpa de espiar no recaía únicamente en él. Seguramente las demás también se preguntaban por su nombre, de dónde venía y a dónde iba, tal vez si podían acompañarlo; Kuroko en cambio, se contentaba con verlo. Probablemente sería la única vez, porque Tokyo esa una ciudad grande y las personas desaparecen con rapidez.

_¿En qué trabajará? No creo que pegue mucho en la decoración de un despacho de abogados o algo así, se ve un poco tonto, la verdad. Atractivo pero tonto_, pensó de nuevo, alzando la vista y en ese momento, los ojos dorados que había estado admirando segundos atrás se posaron en él, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos y se sintiera ofendido ante ellos (incluso hizo una mueca, aunque quizá Kuroko sólo se la había imaginado). _En realidad, ¿qué importa? Jamás lo volveré a ver._

Era lo más lógico de suponer, por eso Kuroko no volvió a levantar la vista y se convenció de que la mirada que sentía sobre él era producto de su imaginación o quizá de una larga jornada de trabajo, con un montón de niños con demasiadas energías y siempre demandantes de atención.

¿Por qué habría de suponer que ese encuentro (aunque fue sólo de miradas) era especial?

.

No pensó que era especial ni siquiera unas semanas después, cuando la presencia del rubio desconocido se convirtió en una constante en el vagón en el que iba, siempre a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar. Por supuesto, de vez en cuando se preguntaba por él, pues debía tener un horario similar al suyo para poder encontrarse todos los días a la misma hora, pero no llevaba mucho trabajando en lo que fuese que hiciera. A Kuroko no se le pasó por la mente que el joven rubio lo estuviera espiando o siguiendo, ni que tuviera un interés particular en él, aunque ya habían jugado a intercambiar miradas en más de una ocasión, pero tampoco hizo nada por detenerlo. Su vida era una rutina y no había razón para creer que un extraño fuera a destruir esos días de paz.

Y estaba en lo correcto. No fue un extraño lo que cambió su vida, fue el tiempo.

.

Un mes después de que _el rubio_ apareciera por su ruta, Kuroko tuvo un contratiempo que logró que se atrasara cinco minutos en su horario para tomar el tren y aunque pudoalcanzarlo a tiempo, ni siquiera su habilidad para pasar desapercibido le fue suficiente para colarse hacia el principio de la fila, por lo tanto, no consiguió sentarse y tuvo que conformarse con un lugar en un rincón, que le impedía leer o corregir las tareas de sus alumnos, cosas que solía hacer para matar el tiempo del transcurso.

En realidad, Kuroko no estaba pensando en el misterioso muchacho en especial cuando éste entró al vagón, dos estaciones después de la suya. Sólo fue cuando lo tuvo a escasos centímetros de él, que volvió a recordar su existencia y la extraña (atracción) curiosidad que le inspiraba. A _él_ lo había empujado un mar de gente, de manera que no había espacio para la intimidad y Kuroko no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse al respecto.

—Lo siento mucho —le dijo el joven, cuando un nuevo pasajero se abrió camino hacia el vagón, empujándolo un poco más contra la pared que Kise ocupaba—. Es hora pico, ya sabes.

—No importa, está bien —respondió Kuroko, maravillado al darse cuenta de que, a pesar de haber jugado a mirarse durante el pasado mes, ambos podían fingir a la perfección ser extraños (que lo eran).

—¿No estoy aplastándote? Puedo moverme si quieres —A Kuroko le tomó un poco de tiempo procesar su pregunta, pues se había detenido a pensar en el matiz de su voz, un tanto diferente de la que imaginaba, aunque bastante agradable, con cierto toque infantil y un modo gracioso de pronunciar las palabras._ Debe de ser un hábito que no se puede quitar,_ pensó, antes de responder—:

—No, está bien. Quédate... ahí.

—Está bien —dijo el otro, aunque lucía un tanto sorprendido por sus palabras y se rascó la mejilla para ocultar su verguenza. A fin de cuentas, el juego de miradas no había quedado olvidado. Y aun así, Kuroko trató de suprimirlo sacando su libro de la mochila que llevaba al hombro, en una serie de maniobras bastante complicadas, que resultaron futiles, porque en ese reducido espacio no podía leer.

—Parece que es imposible —dijo, tras tratar diversas posiciones, sin encontrar la adecuada para leer y olvidarse del joven frente a él, que olía a agua de colonia para después del afeitado.

—Sí, pero en la siguiente estación baja la mayoría de las personas, así que pronto podrás leer —parecía, sin embargo, un poco decepcionado ante tal hecho. Kuroko sólo asintió cortésmente y giró su cabeza para mirar por la ventana, hacia la oscuridad de los túneles que los envolvían, pero también en el reflejo del cristal estaba él.

Sin embargo, su predicción resultó ser cierta. Casi la mitad de los pasajeros abandonaron el vagón en la siguiente estación, dándoles espacio suficiente para separarse y a él, claro, para leer. Kuroko sabía que debía sentirse aliviado, nunca le había gustado que invadieran su espacio personal, lo que incluía claro está, sus pensamientos más íntimos, y aún así, cuando el otro hombre se separó de él, de manera que había al menos 40 centímetros entre ellos, sintió la necesidad de tomarlo por la corbata negra que usaba y halarlo una vez más hacia él.

Y al parecer _él_ también sentía lo mismo, pues no dejaba de mirarlo de reojo, inclinándose quizá más de lo necesario en cada balanceo del tren. ¿De qué le servía a Kuroko su libro ahora? Aunque podía leerlo, las palabras resbalan sobre él y sus ojos seguían vagando hacia el rostro de su acompañante inesperado, al que al parecer no le importaban las apariencias y tampoco apartaba su vista de él.

_Abuela, creo que estoy a punto de cometer un error_, pensó Kuroko, con el tono que tiene un hombre recién curado de su adicción al ver una botella de vino. No debo hablar con extraños, pero creo que quiero hacer algo más que eso con él, y podía culpar a sus casi tres años de soledad, después de que Kagami Taiga, el chico con el que había estado saliendo en la universidad, se fuera a América persiguiendo una beca en basketball. Podía culpar a sus hormonas, a su educación, excenta del todo de castigos o reprimendas. Podía incluso culpar a Dios, pero el deseo estaba ahí y _él_ también lo había detectado.

Se había inclinado nuevamente hacia él y estaba tan cerca que Kuroko podía ver sus pestañas, imposiblemente largas y oscuras como la noche. Sus ojos transmitían el mismo deseo, pero por lo demás resultaban impenetrables en la materia de su pasado, sus intenciones y por supuesto, su nombre.

—Escucha... —empezó a decir el rubio, tratando de ser lo más discreto posible frente a la multitud, haciendo pasar sus palabras por una charla normal entre amigos, a pesar de que no se conocían, ni siquiera en el más mínimo detalle de su nombre—. ¿Puedo tocarte?

Era la pregunta que sellaba el pacto y Kuroko dijo que sí.

.

¿Qué clase de pacto selló? Kuroko no estaba seguro y realmente no estaba pensando (o eso se decía, para excusar la culpa que sentía todas las mañanas). Lo único que sabía era que esa tarde y todas las que le siguieron, Kise Ryouta (después le dijo su nombre, ya cuando se iba, en realidad) descendió del tren junto con él y terminaron en su apartamento, pero más específicamente en su cama.

Esto se repetía todos los días, salvo fines de semana, pero eso no los había llevado a conocerse mejor, al menos espiritualmente, porque en otros aspectos, Kuroko nunca se había sentido tanto como un libro abierto, con todas las páginas que contenían sus sensaciones, fantasías y deseos tan expuestas y tan fáciles de leer. Y aunque sentía culpa, se excusaba pensando que era una aventura sin importancia, que todos las tenían alguna vez y que en realidad, podía dejarlo cuando quisiera, lo cual no era pronto.

Kise estaba bastante bien, no sólo físicamente y en sus _habilidades,_ aunque prácticamente era lo único que conocía de él, además de su nombre. Era una buena persona, Kuroko tenía ese presentimiento, aunque no estaba seguro de dónde se basaba para afirmarlo, si sólo lo veía bajo las luces amarillentas del metro y luego a través de la oscuridad de su habitación. Lo único extraño en él, era que siempre dejaba algo tras sus visitas: un pequeño diamante que hacía que Kuroko se preguntara una vez más en qué trabajaba y si no se estaba metiendo en grandes líos al aceptarlo junto a él, aunque fuesen unas cuantas horas.

Sólo una vez trató de descifrar el misterio tras los diamantes, del tamaño de la uña de su dedo meñique. Cuando llegó la hora de que Kise se marchara, tras haber pasado al menos tres horas en la cama, Kuroko lo siguió hasta el cuarto de baño, donde el rubio solía arreglarse para salir, pero no notó nada extraño. Ni paquetes que sobresalían de los bolsillos de sus pantalones o de su chaqueta, ni mucho menos algún portafolio que le hubiera pasado desapercibido en su rápida carrera hacia su departamento.

Sin embargo, el diamante apareció en su almohada sin falta esa noche también y Kuroko decidió dejarlo pasar como el misterio que era. No quería arruinar lo que fuera que tenían, no quería que se terminara por una tontería así.

.

Pero tuvo que terminarse, al menos momentáneamente y nuevamente no fue decisión de ninguno de los implicados, sino de Midorima Shintaro, al que Kuroko acudía como su médico de cabecera y al que tuvo que contarle todo tras ver que sus resultados no salían del todo bien en una revisión de rutina.

—Creía que sabías que no era saludable —dijo Midorima, acomodándose los lentes desde detrás de su escritorio, lleno de objetos de la suerte de lo más variados, pero donde predominaban las ranas, todas con alguna variación del nombre de Kerosuke—. Hay otras opciones para obtener placer sexual además de la penetración, no puedes hacerlo todos los días y mucho menos varias veces. Y —dijo, acentuando el tono reprobatorio de su voz—, mucho menos con un extraño.

—Está bien, lo tengo claro, Midorima-kun —dijo Kuroko, aunque no estaba del todo seguro—. Pero dime una última cosa.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Midorima, listo para echar mano de sus conocimientos en Medicina y su especialización en neurocirugía; incluso se acomodó mejor las gafas, lo que casi hizo a Kuroko reír, estropeando el momento.

—¿Le has dicho eso también a Akashi-kun? Porque dudo que ustedes dos se estén cuidando tan bien como me lo recomiendas.

Kuroko se puso de pie y salió del despacho antes de que Midorima saliera de su estupefacción y lo ahorcara, sin embargo, el de ojos verdes llegó a escuchar su risa, incluso a través de la puerta cerrada. Midorima le había arruinado la fiesta y él se lo había cobrado, aun así, eso no logró despejar las dudas en su mente, que se hicieron más pesadas e insistentes nada más llegó a su solitario departamento.

Tendrían que detenerse, al menos por un tiempo. Pero si eso era lo único que los unía, si eso era lo único que ellos eran, ¿valía la pena retomarlo después de un tiempo? ¿Estaría Kise de acuerdo? ¿Y por qué a él le preocupaba tanto el que lo estuviera? ¿Qué clase de relación tenían, después de todo? Kuroko no quería pensarlo, pero tampoco dejaba de darle vueltas. No se conocían muy bien, pero tampoco eran completamente extraños.

Kuroko incluso le había contado un poco de su vida y Kise había adivinado lo demás gracias a las visitas a su departamento. A veces hasta revisaba los cuadernos de los niños con los que Kuroko trabajaba, hojeándolos y señalando errores que después Kuroko corregía, o se quedaba mucho menos si era un día particularmente ocupado para el de ojos azules. Pero, en realidad, ¿qué era todo eso? ¿Se podía hablar de una relación o del futuro de una? ¿La quería Kise? ¿La quería él?

Al ser fin de semana, Kuroko durmió solo esa noche o al menos físicamente solo, porque Kise lo acompañó en sus pensamientos después de que cerró los ojos.

.

El lunes siguiente volvió a ver a Kise y como siempre, terminaron en su departamento, aunque por razones bastante diferentes.

—Espera un momento, por favor —dijo Kuroko, cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí y de inmediato sintió los labios de Kise sobre los suyos, pidiéndole que lo dejara entrar—. Kise-kun, necesitamos hablar.

—¿Qué sucede, Kurokocchi? —A Kuroko no le gustaba nada ese apodo, pero en esos momentos era la menor de sus preocupaciones y lo dejó pasar.

—Sentémonos y te lo explicaré, no me tomará mucho tiempo —en realidad, apenas fueron cinco minutos: le habló sobre la visita al médico que tenía dos veces por año, los resultados de la exploración y la advertencia de Midorima, que los obligaba a detener sus actividades clandestinas al menos por un tiempo. Lo que Kuroko no expresó fue su miedo de que todo terminara y también el miedo que tenía por sentirse de esa manera, primero quería ver la reacción de Kise y dependiendo de eso, decidiría, aunque probablemente si decía que no, el resultado lo lastimaría.

No obstante, Kise guardó silencio. Kuroko ignoraba que él se sentía igual y que también debido a eso, esperaba que el otro resolviera la situación, cosa que al final Kuroko hizo.

—¿Qué piensas, Kise-kun? ¿Se ha terminado? ¿Era lo único que teníamos en común? Si así lo piensas, lo entenderé. Sólo quiero que me lo digas. Pero si quieres esperar... O incluso...

Sus palabras se desvanecieron en el aire. No quería plantear la otra posibilidad sin estar seguro y sin embargo, ya estaba implícita en sus palabras.

—Sí, me gustaría intentarlo —dijo Kise, tras algunos minutos de silencio.

—Pero si vamos a intentarlo... —aunque debía sentirse tranquilo, pues era la opción por la que él apostaba, Kuroko se sentía asustado, hacía mucho que no estaba en una relación y sobre todo una tan extraña—. Tenemos que conocernos mejor, Kise-kun. Mucho más allá de lo que hemos hecho. Ni siquiera sé en qué trabajas, de dónde eres... O de dónde sacas esos diamantes que dejas siempre que vienes, tengo tantos que he comenzado a sospechar que eres algún tipo de traficante o algo así.

Kise no pudo evitar reírse, aunque entendía la validez de sus palabras.

—No me lo creerías.

—Si no me lo dices, ni siquiera puedo hacer el intento.

—Es que es... Tan extraño, no me creerás, pero te lo diré de cualquier manera. Esos diamantes son míos, yo los cree, son mis lágrimas. De hecho, quizá no deberías de llamarlos diamantes, pues no provienen del grafito, pero eso servirá por el momento —al menos para él, porque Kuroko no estaba seguro de a dónde iba la conversación, pero la duda de que quizá había estado acostándose con un loco había asomado su fea cabeza en algún rincón de su mente. Kise, viendo esto, no pudo evitar reír una vez más, aunque en esta ocasión en un tono desesperado—. Y todavía queda la mejor parte, si es que eso te resultó difícil de creer. Soy el hijo de un semi-incubo y una humana, mi padre a su vez lo fue de un incubo y una humana. Él también puede hacer lo mismo que yo, pero en una proporción mayor, los genes no son tan fuertes en mí.

—¿Hacer lo mismo que tú? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso robaste los diamantes? —la historia es demasiado fantástica, aunque no inverosímil, pero sólo viene a añadir más dudas a la mente de Kuroko.

—No, ya te dije que son mías. Son mis lágrimas. Bueno, para ser más exacto, es la primera lágrima que lloro la que se convierte en diamante, las demás no. Sino, quizá sería millonario —Kise se echa a reír, pero su risa es forzada, distinta de la que Kuroko ha escuchado de vez en cuando contra su oído o cuyas vibraciones ha sentido a través de su piel.

—¿Lloras cuando estás conmigo? ¿Eres un pervertido o algo así? Eso es espeluznante.

—¿¡Eh!? ¡Qué malo eres Kurokocchi! Si lo hacía de felicidad. Por eso los dejé como un regalo para ti, porque aunque no lo creas, he llegado a quererte y vivía con la esperanza de que me plantearas esa pregunta que hiciste hace rato y a la cual ya sabes mi respuesta.

Kuroko, no muy seguro de cómo responder, dijo:

—Entonces, ¿eres alguna clase de vampiro? Ya sabes, ellos preguntan antes de entrar a una casa y luego beben toda la sangre de sus víctimas. ¿Cómo sé que no estás robándome algo...? ¿La vida, quizás?

—¡Claro que no! Los vampiros y los incubos son totalmente diferentes y además, ya te dije, dado que soy la segunda generación desde mi padre, mis genes están muy disminuidos. Si fuera puro, nunca habríamos salido de tu habitación; mi abuela se libró por poco de morir al ser atrapada por mi abuelo, pero dado que yo no soy así, soy bastante normal, aunque ambos sabemos que quizá mis apetitos se salen un poco de la norma.

—¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo?

—No puedo probarlo, no de manera tangible. Tienes que creerme y también cuando digo que en realidad me interesas, Kurokocchi. Te quiero y quiero estar a tu lado, intentar tener una vida normal por una vez —Kise lo miró con los ojos llenos de desesperación, pero no hizo ademán de inclinarse hacia él, a pesar de que ambos compartían el mismo sofá y podía besarlo con tan sólo inclinarse unos cuantos centímetros.

—Esto lo cambia todo, Kise-kun.

—No cambia nada y lo sabes.

—Necesito pensarlo.

—Está bien.

—Entonces te veré luego.

—Está bien.

Kise no parecía muy feliz, pero de cualquier modo imitó a Kuroko cuando éste se levantó y también lo siguió hacia la salida, a una hora mucho más temprana que la usual y sintiéndose totalmente diferente que en todas sus visitas. Probablemente no llamaría y se decantaría por considerarlo un loco, pero estaba bien.

Al menos Kise había logrado abrirle su corazón a una persona.

.

Kuroko trató de no pensar mucho en Kise una vez éste se fue. Tenía que calificar los deberes de sus alumnos y dedicarse a hacer una lista de sus gastos del mes, en la cual se incluía su visita a Midorima, que no rebajaba los precios ni siquiera por un viejo amigo de la preparatoria. Pero él sabía que todas eran excusas para no pensar en él. Para no creer en él, porque había una parte en él que sabía que todo era verdad, especialmente la parte de _quererlo_ y _querer intentar estar con él_.

Quizá lo pensaría mejor durante el fin de semana, pero para eso faltaba mucho. Apenas era lunes y aunque el trabajo nunca se le acumulaba, se convenció de que tenía muchas cosas qué hacer para evitar darle más rodeos al asunto.

El sábado por la noche todavía no había tocado el tema. Se la pasó inclinado sobre su vieja y ya muchas veces re-leída novela de Natsume Soseki, "Kokoro" y cuando entró a su habitación, dispuesto a dormir, no esperaba encontrarse un recordatorio de él. Mucho menos una prueba tangible de que sus palabras eran ciertas y también de algún poder sobrenatural del que no le había contado.

Y es que sobre su cama, unidos a forma de collar que él nunca podría usar, estaban sus diamantes. Todos ellos, correspondientes a los días que se habían visto y quizás algunos cuantos más (seis) en los que no.

**Fin del Capítulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Comunidad: **30vicios livejournal  
**Tabla de retos: **Sorpresa.  
**Tema: **10. Reincidir.

**Notas:** Situado en un Universo Semi-alterno.

* * *

Aunque prometió hablar con él, Kuroko no hace ningún intento por acercarse a Kise en los días siguientes, aunque es inevitable que siga viéndolo, debido a que transitan por la misma ruta. Sin embargo, las palabras no son necesarias, el silencio de Kuroko es lo suficientemente elocuente, por lo que los días se transforman en semanas, sin ninguna alteración. O al menos eso parece, porque en realidad, nadie puede salir de una relación (ni siquiera una tan rápida) sin haberse quedado con algo y en el caso de Kuroko, es una sensación de vacío difícil de explicar.

No habían tenido la oportunidad de conocerse más allá de la oscuridad de su habitación o incluso a veces en medio de la sala de estar, bajo la media luz del ocaso si no podían contenerse más, por lo que no había gestos o momentos que extrañar más que esos. No había hábitos molestos o adorables, no conocía sus gustos ni Kise los suyos, no sabía cómo lucía enojado, cómo se veía al dormir (nunca se quedaba), ni qué le apasionaba o detestaba. Pero el vacío respondía a la sensación de que, si lo intentaba, podía saberlo. Porque había vislumbrado un poco de todo en sus encuentros furtivos y sabía que sería fácil llegar a conocerlo y llegar a quererlo también. Pero a Kuroko le daba miedo dar el siguiente paso y Kise no iba a hacerlo, porque respetaba la que pensaba era su decisión de no continuar.

—¿Tú qué piensas, Midorima-kun? —preguntó Kuroko, un día en que, incapaz de soportar la tranquilidad reinante en su apartamento, decidió visitar a su viejo compañero en su clínica y a la hora de la comida.

—Pienso... —dijo el otro, acomodándose los lentes, pero su gesto no logró ocultar el enojo que sentía—. Que no es asunto mío y que no deberías de estar aquí, estoy tratando de comer. Además, yo lo veo muy claro.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí —dijo Midorima, inclinándose sobre su ensalada—. Pregúntaselo.

—Ya lo hice.

—Entonces no veo problema alguno. Yo mismo te dije que estaba mal porque no se conocían y ahora que hay una oportunidad para que lo hagan, te acobardas. Me sorprende de ti, Kuroko —dijo, señalándolo con su tenedor—. Tu mente siempre ha sido muy simple, no ves todas las posibilidades. Puedes preguntarle una vez más, no sólo sobre si quiere intentarlo, porque sus intenciones son claras, sino también sobre todo eso que te intriga. Su pasado, por ejemplo. En qué trabaja, dónde vive, etc. —Kuroko se había ahorrado los detalles sobrenaturales de la historia de Kise, pero sabía que aun compartiendo esa información con Midorima, su respuesta sería la misma. Él lo veía todo en términos de trabajo duro, basado en la lógica y el esfuerzo, por lo que la palabra duda no entraba en su vocabulario y eso era lo que lo hacía tan eficiente como médico.

—Midorima-kun... —Kuroko, que también lo acompañaba comiendo una ensalada, no pudo evitar una sonrisa—. Pensé que no te importaba. Pero tu consejo ha sido de gran ayuda, gracias.

—No me importa, no pienses cosas que no son —dijo, desviando la mirada para evitar que se le notase la verguenza y por enésima ocasión desde que se conocían, Kuroko no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo sería su relación con Akashi y si él conocía aspectos de Midorima que los demás no. Probablemente sí, pero sólo porque había decidido intentarlo.

—Está bien, si tú lo dices.

Como recompensa por su consejo, Kuroko decidió abandonar el tema por la paz por ese día y el resto de su charla versó sobre Literatura, un tema que se le daba mucho mejor a Akashi, pero en el que Midorima también tenía ciertos conocimientos, sobre todo tras varios años de vivir con el pelirrojo.

_Eso es lo que pasa cuando conoces a alguien_, pensó Kuroko, tras escuchar de los labios de su acompañante la misma opinión que Akashi tenía sobre los autores occidentales. _Eso es lo que pasa cuando decides intentar._

Al parecer, ya tenía su respuesta.

.

Al día siguiente (nuevamente lunes), Kuroko estuvo impaciente todo el día, cosa que sus alumnos notaron y aprovecharon para jugar un poco más. Repitió la lección dos veces y luego dio casi el doble de tiempo para realizar unas planillas llenas de las letras del abecedario, que ya habían hecho en la clase del viernes anterior.

—Kuroko-sensei, ¿se encuentra bien? —le preguntó una niña a la hora de la salida, halando un poco el delantal que formaba parte del uniforme de los profesores en el jardín de infantes. Kuroko, que estaba despidiéndose con la mano de algunos niños, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al sentir el tirón, que lo delataba además de distraido, como nervioso.

—Estoy bien, Shizu-chan. Tu madre te está esperando, ¿la ves? Apresúrate, no te preocupes por mí —porque en realidad no había nada de qué preocuparse.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, de verdad. Ahora anda, pórtate bien, ¿de acuerdo? No te olvides de hacer los deberes —Kuroko le dio un ligero empujón para ponerla en camino y respondió a su sonrisa con otra igual mientras la pequeña se encaminaba hacia los brazos de su madre, que le dirigió una sonrisa como agradecimiento por cuidar tan bien de su hija.

—¡Adiós, Kuroko-sensei! ¡Hasta mañana! —Kuroko la saludó con la mano hasta que desapareció de su vista y aunque era una de las últimos rezagados, su jornada de trabajo no terminaba ahí. Todavía tenía que acomodar las sillas en su lugar, borrar la pizarra y guardar otros materiales que había usado, aunque del aseo ya se encargaba personal especial. Además, como no tenía automóvil, debía quedarse a revisar deberes atrasados, pues no podía llevárselos a casa como otros profesores más afortunados.

De cualquier forma, hacerlo no le constituía molestia alguna. Adoraba a los niños desde que él mismo dejó de ser uno y aunque quizá se debía a que era hijo único y nunca había tenido muchos amigos con quiénes jugar, el sentimiento nunca se había desvanecido, sobre todo después de constatar que debido a sus preferencias nunca podría tenerlos y que la adopción, dada su condición económica, tampoco no era una opción.

Así que pasar todos los días frente a un grupo de chiquillos traviesos era su mayor felicidad y verlos crecer también. Constatar los cambios cada día, cada semana y cada mes; abrir los cuadernos y encontrar sus trazos, primero inexpertos y luego cada vez más formados, siempre llenos de colores y de vitalidad, era como un bálsamo para su alma. Pero eso no aliviaba su soledad y ese día, en el que había decidido hablar con Kise, el vacío en su pecho parecía mucho más profundo y su corazón, más rápido, como si quisiera escapar de su pecho, abandonándolo como un capitán que decide que su vida vale más que cualquier barco.

_Está bien_, repetía, mientras pasaba las hojas de los cuadernos, poniendo calificaciones aprobatorias, sellos con caritas sonrientes y palabras de aliento. _Está bien_. No dejó de repetírselo, ni siquiera cuando llegó a la estación, puntual al cuarto para las seis y se unió al mar de gente que, como él, finalizaba una jornada de trabajo y se dirigía a casa con sus seres queridos. Sin embargo, nuevamente volvió a desviarse de su rutina, lo que casi constituía una nueva, al menos desde que Kise había irrumpido en su vida.

No se sentó. Aguardó en el lugar de su primer encuentro (físico, al menos) y cuando Kise entró al vagón, él fue el primero en acercarse.

—Kise-kun —lo llamó entre la multitud, que esta vez decidió separarlos por medio de un par de hombres de negocios, que no tenían intención alguna de ceder sus lugares para dejarlos hablar.

—¿K-Kurokocchi?

—Kise-kun, tenemos que hablar. ¿Tienes tiempo hoy? ¿O quizá tienes algo más qué hacer? —desconfiado como era, aunque quizá también buscando una excusa, Kuroko no pudo evitar pensar en que Kise podría ya no estar interesado o peor aun, haber conseguido a alguien más, lo cual sería entendible aunque no por eso menos doloroso.

—¿¡Ehhh!? ¡Claro que lo tengo! ¡Todo el que tú quieras!

—Estás siendo ruidoso, Kise-kun.

—Lo siento. Pero mi respuesta es sí —Kuroko sonrió ante su arrebato de felicidad, pero no dijo nada más hasta que descendieron del vagón, una media hora después y con bastante trabajo, porque por un accidente en una de las carreteras adyacentes, casi todas las personas habían decidido viajar en tren. Sin embargo, las circunstancias jugaban a su favor. Así al menos no podrían hablar hasta llegar a su casa, en un ambiente más privado, donde podrían vertir sus sentimientos sin preocupación.

Caminaron las dos cuadras que separaban la casa de Kuroko de la estación del tren en silencio. Usaron el ascensor hasta el tercer piso también en silencio, en contraste con veces anteriores, en que los besos ya habían comenzado en ese punto. Y sólo cuando Kuroko cerró la puerta tras de sí, Kise dejó de contener la pregunta que lo atenazaba y que lo había mantenido callado, pues no quería dar un paso en falso que destruyera sus oportunidades de explicarse.

—¿De qué quieres hablar, Kurokocchi?

—Espera un momento, Kise-kun. Antes, ¿quieres algo de tomar? —Kuroko encendió las luces para ahuyentar las sombras del ocaso sobre las paredes y luego se dirigió hacia la cocina, un lugar que ambos conocían también—. ¿O algo de comer? No estoy seguro de que comas algo en tu trabajo, seguramente estabas hambriento antes, pero no me di cuenta. Yo suelo comer mientras califico los trabajos de los niños, pero creo que tengo algo aquí para prepararte.

—¡Ah! Bueno, si tienes agua mineral... Y no te preocupes, yo también como en mi trabajo, así que estoy bien —Kuroko, sin embargo, se entretuvo rebuscando cosas en el refrigerador y por fin le ofreció el agua mineral y un plato con sushi del día anterior. Kise no se explicaba este comportamiento, no se daba cuenta de que Kuroko estaba tratando de aplazar al máximo el momento de hablar de verdad—. Gracias. Pero todavía no sé de qué quieres hablar.

—Vamos a la sala de estar y te lo explico —no quedaba más remedio que hacerlo, pero aun así, las piernas le temblaban y cuando por fin se dejó caer en uno de los sillones pequeños, indicándole a Kise que tomara el que estaba frente al suyo, ya pensaba que sus piernas no lo iban a sostener más.

Kise no dejó de notar el espacio que los separaba, pero no dijo nada una vez más, se limitó a beber su agua mineral y a dar pequeños mordiscos al sushi, en espera de que Kuroko abriera la boca, lo que no hizo hasta que Kise terminó de comer, usando la _buena educación_ como excusa.

—Kise-kun, ¿podrías hablarme más de ti?

—¿Qué quieres saber, Kurokocchi?

(Todo.)

—No sé, por ejemplo, un poco de tu historia.

—Mmmm —dijo Kise y Kuroko estaba seguro de que se negaría, cuando lo vio hacerse hacia atrás en el sofá. Pero sólo estaba pensando y de inmediato dijo—: Está bien, creo que sé por dónde empezar. Mis padres se conocieron en Kanagawa, en un templo cuyo nombre no puedo recordar. Mi padre había ido a purificarse, cuando la vio a ella ofreciendo incienso en el altar. Se enamoró de ella en seguida y aunque al principio a mi madre le costó mucho trabajo creerlo, mi padre logró convencerla de sus poderes, que además, son mucho más fuertes que los míos.

—¿Sus poderes?

—Bueno sí, ya sabes. Mi padre lo llama algo así como _el resplandor_, que es la capacidad de entender a las personas mucho más allá de lo ordinario. No sé cómo explicarlo. Por ejemplo, mi padre podía saber lo que las personas a su alrededor pensaban, pero yo no puedo hacer eso. A lo mucho quizá presentir el estado de ánimo de alguien, pero nada más. Además, están otras habilidades, que tienen mayor poder conforme más pura es la raza. Por ejemplo, entrar en las casas, pasar inadvertido y por supuesto, mis excelentes habilidades en la ca...

—Kise-kun.

—Lo siento —dijo el rubio, pero arruinó un poco el efecto al guiñar un ojo—. Bueno, como te decía, mi padre logró convencerla de sus poderes y unos años después se casaron, ya sabes, todo eso. Luego tuvieron a mis dos hermanas mayores, Hazuki y Ryouko y yo soy el menor. Mis hermanas también tienen todos estos poderes, con decirte que son bastante populares entre los chicos, aunque Hazuki ya está casada y tiene un bebé, que tendrá los mismos poderes aunque bastante disminuidos.

—Está bien, entiendo esa parte.

—Y bueno, no hay mucho qué decir aparte de eso. Al igual que con mis hermanas, mis padres descubrieron lo de los diamantes cuando era un bebé y lloraba porque tenía hambre, así que cuando tuve la capacidad de entender mejor, me prohibieron que lo hiciera o que al menos escondiera los diamantes, porque no querían meterse en un lío. En realidad, tuve una infancia bastante normal, aunque por los genes de incubo que se transmitieron a mí, siempre tuve un extraño ascendente sobre la gente, que no supe explicar hasta que mis padres me lo revelaron todo.

—¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Cuando tenía catorce años, creo. Y sólo porque tuve un problema con una chica mayor que yo, que estaba interesada en mí pero sólo por el carisma que conlleva ser semi-incubo. Siempre ha sido así, ¿sabes? —dijo el rubio y el tono animado de su voz se esfumó—. Eso pasó contigo también. Y es bueno en algunas ocasiones, porque así conseguí un trabajo como modelo y también porque así te conocí. Por eso me puse tan feliz cuando escuché que quieres... Querías intentarlo. Pero casi todas mis relaciones empezaron por esos genes y no porque las chicas estuvieran genuinamente interesadas en mí.

—¿Así que trabajas como modelo, Kise-kun? —por un momento, Kuroko se preguntó porqué no se había dado cuenta antes, pero a la luz de que vivía en un mundo pequeño, recluido de los demás y rara vez compraba revistas, mucho menos sobre moda, tenía lógica que no supiera de él. Aunque probablemente todavía no era muy famoso, dado que seguía tomando el tren camino a casa.

—Sí, empecé hace poco. Antes tuve todo tipo de empleos: mesero, repartidor de paquetes, también trabajé en un aeropuerto, ayudando con la limpieza... Mi sueño era empezar desde abajo y quizá algún día pilotar uno de esos aviones, pero entonces uno de los editores de la revista donde trabajo me vio, me ofreció la oportunidad y... aquí estoy ahora —dijo, abriendo los brazos como para mostrar el resultado de su esfuerzo pero también de su vagabundeo—. No es nada difícil y la paga está muy bien, además los horarios son muy flexibles y no tengo que hacer mucho. Por lo menos no ahora, porque mi representante me dijo que pronto pensaban expandir mi contrato, debido a la popularidad que he tenido.

Kise se rió, aunque distaba mucho de ser modesto, pero Kuroko no podía culparlo por ello, seguramente se sentía bastante tranquilo tras haberse asentado en un empleo formal y quizás hasta en un departamento propio. Pero sobre todo, tras haberlo encontrado a él.

—¿Dónde vives, Kise-kun?

—En Kanagawa, aunque planeo mudarme para Tokyo, por el trabajo. En la línea del tren que tomamos, me bajo en la última estación y de ahí, tomo otro tren hacia Kanagawa, no es un trayecto muy largo pero sí resulta bastante cansado. Ojalá tuviera un automóvil, sería más fácil.

Kuroko siguió haciendo preguntas durante algún tiempo más y a su vez, respondió las que Kise le hizo sobre su vida, hasta que el sol se ocultó en el horizonte y se hizo necesario que se pusiera en pie para encender la luz de la habitación. Ya casi no había más que decir (al menos por el momento) y todavía estaba decidiendo cuál sería su siguiente paso cuando Kise dijo—:

—Kurokocchi, hay algo que me parece extraño —dijo el rubio, observándolo con cuidado, a pesar de que no podía sacar ninguna información de su espalda, que estaba vuelta hacia él mientras Kuroko se entretenía frente al interruptor de la luz.

—¿Qué es, Kise-kun? —Kuroko se dio la vuelta una vez encendió la luz y para sorpresa de ambos, se sentó a su lado en el sofá más largo de la habitación.

—Bueno, creo que ya te he dicho mucho. Claro que hay otras cosas, pero creo que te he dicho lo esencial. Y aun así, sigo aquí —Kise guardó silencio para ver si Kuroko decía algo, pero como no lo hizo, continuó, haciendo alarde de todo su valor. No podía permanecer estático y dejar que la oportunidad pasara, incluso si eso significaba echarlo todo a perder—. No me dejarías quedarme aquí por tanto tiempo si fueras a decir que no.

Kise buscó la mirada de Kuroko bajo esa nueva luz que iluminaba el recinto y éste rehuyó a sus ojos durante un segundo (todavía decidiendo, como si en realidad hubiera algo sobre lo cual decidir), antes de mirarlo por primera vez en toda la noche.

—Pero si necesitas saber más, Kurokocchi, por mí no hay problema...

Kise no pudo terminar su oración e incluso olvidó lo que iba a decir. Kuroko tenía ese poder en él y sobre todo tratándose de un ataque inesperado, pues de pronto Kise se encontró recostado sobre el sofá como en otras ocasiones, sintiendo el peso de Kuroko sobre el suyo y también sus labios entreabiertos en una invitación.

—Tienes razón, Kise-kun. Hoy has hablado demasiado. Lo demás puede esperar.

Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para ello.

**FIN.**


End file.
